Longitude
by no.fear.13
Summary: Their love is so wrong, yet so right. Two unsuspecting strangers fall into a love that could ruin everything they've ever had.


Preface:

We all listen to songs and try to live our lives through them, don't we? It makes us feel like we aren't alone and that other people can relate to us. Or when we have a dream about our closest friend dying, then we think we can relate to anyone whose best friend died. Here's our wake up call: Life doesn't work like that!

Some of us deal with tragedy different than others. Never underestimate the pain and suffering that can come from the simplest things. I say, "Any problem is a problem. No matter how big or small, they all are equally as tragic."

Remember at camp as a kid how there was always that one night where we'd all gather around the fire, sit in a circle, hold hands, and cry? One girl was crying about her great-great-grandfather (who she'd never met) dying 17 years ago. The quiet boy who had it all together was crying about his nine-year-old brother being held at gunpoint, then shot. Those two kids both dealt with incredible loss. You may be saying, "Damn! That girl has NO right to be crying compared to that boy!" But no, we all suffer. Some of us hide it better than others. But we all have the right to cry and be sad, don't we?

1. Nothing Else to Love

"Hehe! Say it again!" I gleefully smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too!" The words undeniably exploded from my mouth. The way his thin lips moved when he told me he loved me could be a scene out of a romance movie. My first real romance! Sure, I've dated boys before, but this really counts. I was 14 and love has never been so real. I could've laid on that picnic blanket forever; I was next to the love of my life watching the sun tranquilly set over the fishy-scented Pacific Ocean. Could it get better than this? Not so gracefully, I flipped over to lay my head on his chest.

"I can't imagine anywhere else I'd rather be," he said as he pulled me onto him.

Safe, the word I'd use to describe that moment. His blonde surfer hair was perfectly placed on his tanned skin. His blue eyes put the stars to shame. No matter the situation, that boy's eyes would glisten everlastingly. His minty breath danced across my lips as I slowly moved closer for a diminutive, tender kiss. My head lay to rest on his shirt. His scent was simply beautiful. It flowed through my nose into the rest of my body. We watched the stars and talked until we drifted off into a place no better than reality. That night was unquestionably perfect.

"Good morning my sleeping beauty!"

"Ashton?" The sun's glare blinded me, leaving me searching for Ashton, following his voice. Still lying down, he stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead. Deeply inhaling to absorb his signature scent, I hid my face in his chest. When I was with him, the rest of the world escaped my mind.

"Do you want some coffee, love? You look tired. I've never seen such a gorgeous AND sleep deprived lady."

"Oh you're a charmer!" I uttered as I took the coffee from his hand. "Thank you boyfriend, you know exactly what I like," I smiled.

"Anything for my baby girl. But um, maybe we should get outta here, ya know, before people come."

"Ash, _people _are going to find out about _us _at some point! Unless you plan on sneaking around for the rest of our lives."

"We'll tell them babe, but now's just not the right time," he reassured.

"Ashton, I know you, you consider 'the right time' being never. You know I love you, but we can't continue this secretive relationship," I argued.

"You said it yourself, sneaking around is kind of sexy." He pressed his lips against mine. With my lips pressed together and jaw locked closed, I tried to resist his charm. This was impossible with him trying to separate my lips with his. I gave in - our lips passionately danced around each other like magic. He reclined to the ground and I joined atop him.

I could feel the static between our pressed together bodies. His right hand relocated to the small of my back, then back up to my neck. Peeling me off him and now sitting up, he gave me the look. I could see the desire in his glistening eyes. Straddling his lap, I smiled and glided my hand down from his neck to his chest. Button by button, I removed his shirt then threw it to the side. Laying back down and still tongue wrestling, he unclasped my bra and unclothed my upper body. I shoved my body onto his perfect abs. He grasped my neck and slowly caressed my bare back. Without another word, I detached my lips from his, threw my shirt on, and skipped home.

The feeling of his lips interlocked with mine remained with me. The rest of the day, in class, I couldn't concentrate. Replaying the scene of him and I on the picnic blanket, next to the beach, on the grass, kissing. I wondered if anyone saw us. What would they think about a 14-year-old girl dating a 23-year-old man? That sounds ridiculous, why would he be interested in a young girl? There's no way to rationalize it, other than by saying: we simply fell in love. There's nothing else to it, just two naive strangers falling into a meaningless love.

"Today was the extremely long! I couldn't get my mind off of you… No-that sounds way too cheesy and planned out!"

"Oh Marley, I'm sure he can't take his mind off you either! You don't have to worry about it, okay? Just call him!"

"Thanks (GIRL NAME)," I took my best friends advice. I nervously dialed his number and waited for him to answer. A few rings felt like forever.

"Hey, Marley! I was just about to call you! What happened this morning?" It was such a relief to hear is soothing voice.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to have to leave you. I knew if I said goodbye I wouldn't want to leave you," I reassured.

Meanwhile, (GIRL NAME) was laughing at how mushy Ashton and I are. She always tells me how lucky I am to have someone who loves me so much and takes care of me.

Remembering that I was still on the phone, I interjected the silence; "Okay well I'm a few blocks from home, so I'll text you when I get home. My mom's going to be out at work until 10:00."

(GIRL NAME) shot a smile at me. "What?" I asked. She just smiled and shook her head. She's a pretty great friend: she doesn't get jealous, she listens to my complaints, she gives me expert advice, she is absolutely hilarious, and she's my partner in crime.


End file.
